Of Teases and Lawyers
by the croc
Summary: Draco should really know that payback is not pleasant. AU! Drarry! Slash! Fluff! Devilish!Harry


_Of Teases and Lawyers_

_Summary: In which Draco should know that payback's a bitch. Drarry Slash Fluff AU_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco._

_A/N: Just a quickie I was wrote for fun. I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you think._

Fat, finicky hands that were nervously pulling at a too expensive, flashy necktie, "And I really-" A gulp because suddenly there wasn't enough moisture or breath behind his tongue, "-really need this to go away a-and you're the best and I'll pay whatever you want!" The end of his sentence had gone up a pitch because it was the only real, concrete point that the man believed he was making. "Just make this go away-" A pause, the only response being the continual piercing of dark, shark-like gray eyes, and then the last resort- "please!" groveling.

Really, it was all Draco had been dealing with the entire day and usually he had a break from it that came in some form of an actual criminal that _actually_ had money or even an hour between idiots for something hot and soothing but not today- no, his _secretary_ just had to book him all sleazy businessmen and politicians that had groped the wrong employee or had swindled the wrong set of people, etcetera one after another.

Put that on top of the fact that his bed had been _very _cold the night before and you're dealing with a very stressed out Draco Malfoy- both sexually and in the very essence of the word.

Of course this sleazy politician- "Mr. Fudge," –didn't know that, nor did he need to, all he was acquainted with was the very icy façade that had been set up to do exactly what it was doing- a squeak from the puny, meaty man at the mention of his name- intimidate him, "This is the fifth time in my office in two _months_ for the same thing. You can't just order a hooker off the net and _hope_ a cop doesn't turn up."

The man was beginning to turn purple from either mortification or indignance- Draco was neither sure nor did he care- as he went off on some rant about how it wouldn't matter if he wasn't a man of his stature and- and his secretary had just swept into the room.

With a perfectly benevolent smile towards the sniveling purple man, a quick excuse as to the reason he just _had_ to interrupt, and absolutely no acknowledgement of Draco whatsoever, he bent over the second-to-lowest drawer of the filing cabinet then proceeded to rifle through papers, giving no care to the oblivious man who continued to blabber on about the unfairness of life and his now rather observant boss whose eyes were arrested by the curve of his ass.

As always, it was a beautiful sight. The younger man's frame was short and lean with dark straight dress pants emphasizing the curves of his rather delicate figure and plump bum. His button up shirt was tighter than most men's and had the wonderful ability to ride up and show off an inch of tan, flawless skin when the man it held beneath it bent over just _so_- just as he was doing at that moment.

Draco was chagrined to admit that he could find some understanding in his client's sniveling; life was _unfair_.

It was on the fifth or so time that the portly man had repeated his rather woe-be-gone speech that he was finally able to tear his eyes away from the rather _inviting_ mounds and to place them on a far more uninviting sight- of course that was _after_ the appropriate files had been claimed and the door had clicked behind his slight secretary.

It was a tribute to just how important Fudge was to the firm that he didn't kick him out at that moment.

Instead he ended the monologue that rather reminded him of a whining dog with a curt "we'll see what we can do" and a "stop by Harry's desk on the way out to arrange tomorrow's meeting" before ushering the diminutive man out the door with a flick of his hand and giving no last glance to his retreating figure. Instead opting to slide slim silver glasses up his nose and take up a stack of important-looking documents that he paid absolutely no attention to- that is until the second slamming of a second door signaled the final departure of one Mr. Fudge.

Dropping said papers and glasses in a rather haphazard heap the blond strode out of his office as swiftly as grace allowed, his gray eyes glinting with no small amount of lust and a look of such determination writ across his face- only to come face to face with yet another nameless beefy, beady-eyed client.

He couldn't help but give the quivering man a rather deadly glare before motioning him into his office.

Turning to his raven secretary, who was no longer hiding the gleeful look or pure evil smirk, with an inquisitive glare- if one could manage such. He was given merely a deadly sweet smile in response, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, did I forget to tell you? Your three o'clock's here." He paused to give a faux look of contemplation, his pink lips puckering and his brow furrowing in mock thought though he didn't bother lifting his eyes from Draco's own gray ones. "You better hurry though; your schedule's absolutely _packed_. Why," This time his lips parted and those _green _eyes widened slightly in sarcastic surprise, "You probably won't even get out until eight!" Once again the smirk quirked at those pretty lips and he lent back in his chair in an attempt at smug indifference that was belied by the dangerous glint in his eye, "But that won't be a problem for you, will it, Mr. Malfoy? After all," An eyebrow rose in a blatant challenge, "you _do_ like to work late."

By the end of the speech the blond boss had finished crossing the room and was towering over his slim secretary in an attempt at superiority that he could never quite manage with the other man. "Seriously? I screw up one time and-"

Harry rose, cutting off his boss with slim finger to his lips. Letting his hands trail down and into the breast of his suit as he pressed himself bodily to the other man, he murmured, his lips ghosting over the shell of the blond's ear, "See ya when you get home Dray. You've got a date with the couch."

Then Draco was catching himself on the desk and his lover was off his tippy toes and out the door, car keys in hand.

He flinched as he turned back to his office door and the awaiting client, subtly adjusting himself and taking a rather deep breath.

He was never missing another anniversary with Harry again.


End file.
